Del cielo al infierno
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Hinata es un ángel y Gaara un demonio, ellos tienen misiones totalmente opuestas y estan dispuestos a culplirlas a como de lugar pero no pensaron romper la maxima ley no enamorarse entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Desde el principio de toda existencia el paraíso siempre ha existido la belleza en cada rincón de los bellos jardines que salvaguardan la pureza y la abundancia. Solo aquellos humanos buenos tienen acceso a pasar la eternidad en aquel jardín de enorme belleza y para eso existían los ángeles, guardianes encargados de salvaguardar las almas de los frágiles humanos llevándolos por el camino del bien.

Estos guardianes esperaban ansiosos su oportunidad de viajar a la tierra y encargarse de un ser humano, apoyarlo y ayudarlo a encaminar su vida lo mas apegado a las reglas de Dios. En esta situación se encontraba Hinata, un ángel que cargaba la cruz de "ineficaz" debido a que sus antiguas misiones fueron fallidas en su totalidad.

El tiempo transcurría diferente en el paraíso, sin embargo fue muy largo el tiempo de espera para que Hinata fuera nuevamente llamada para una próxima misión. El ángel sabia que debía gran parte de este beneficio a Neiji, el arcángel que la entreno, posiblemente el único que confiaba en ella…

Al fin después de años de entrenamiento tanto físico como mental. Y aunque nunca se le había presentado una oportunidad como esa ya que sus superiores la miraban como una chica débil e ineficaz, porqué nunca pudo ayudar a ningún alma en pena a redimirse solamente veía como esas pobres personas hechaban a perder sus vidas sin poder hacer nada. Pero por lo menos una persona la apoyo hasta el final, su primo Neji un arcángel de alto rango, él propuso que se le diera una oportunidad a su prima y juro que si ella no lograba guiar a un ser humano al buen camino perdería su honor y también que sería degradado. Ahora ella tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que podía lograr llevar a un humano por el buen camino y eso era lo esperaba, claro que la reproducción de los ángeles era algo similar a la humana y algunas familias de ángeles eran reconocidas por sus logros sobre todo la Hyuga por eso Hinata no debía fracasar esta era su oportunidad de demostrar que podía lograrlo.

.

.

.

Por otra parte el infierno oscuro, horrible y vil donde las almas eran torturadas de mil maneras. Ya sea quemadas más de mil maneras sin parar, los demonios se preparaban para llevar a más y más almas al fuego eterno no bastaba ya con todas las que tenían su avaricia y depravación no tenía limite. Eran seres de lo más despreciables todos ellos ángeles caídos, condenados a pasar la eternidad en las profundidades de la tierra. Desterrados del cielo gracias a su líder Lucifer quien los guió en una pelea inútil contra el ya poderoso cielo. Se podía decir que el infierno poseía una potencia de más, con tantas almas de dictadores, políticos corruptos, asesinos, asaltantes y terroristas. El infierno estaba muy poblado y seguramente rebalsaba de almas impuras pero igualmente los demonios querían demostrar que el infierno era superior al paraíso y no se rendirían, por eso el archí demonio Dan. Uno de los demonios más poderosos le dio una oportunidad a su hijo menor para llevar a la perdición a un humano incauto para sus fines macabros y él era lo que buscaba aunque fuera un principiante estaba seguro que no tendría problemas para llevar a un adolecente a llevar a cabo los actos más viles y ruines que se pudiera imaginar y quien mejor que una demonio con el alma más oscura que un abismo y más cruel que una fiera hambrienta y ese demonio era Sabaku no Gaara.

.

.

En el paraíso Neji miraba serió a su prima sabía que ella era capaz de llevar la a cabo la misión si problemas pero sabía que su prima era muy tímida y frágil, a parte nunca había visto o interactuado con un humano y que tampoco conocía sus reacciones, sus hábitos o costumbres. Pero al ver en sus ojos la determinación en los ojos de ella le daba una seguridad que jamás había experimentado a su lado. Por eso no flaqueó en este momento.

-Hinata, ¿estás consciente de la seriedad de la misión que se te ha encomendado?, si quieres ahora puedes retirarte.- sugirió para darle la oportunidad de retirarse.

-S...si Neiji, se que p…puedo hacerlo, yo llevare a mi humano al cielo, cueste lo que cueste, estaré a su lado siempre, llueva, truene o relampaguee –Afirmó con decisión el ángel.

-Bien, este es tu humano Sakura Haruno.-Dijo mostrando una imagen de la chica de la mencionada para que pudiera identificarla. – Ella será tu responsabilidad como ángel guardián, protegerla y cuidarla a toda costa para que ella llegue con éxito al paraíso si llegas a tener problemas, puedes pedirme ayuda pero procura por nada en el mundo y el universo perderla, ¿podrás con ello?- Pregunto serió.

-S-si Neji cumpliré mi obligación.-Respondió contenta.

-Ahora te preparare el portal a la tierra por 4 días estará abierto si quieres volver cuando quieras si tienes dudas y mejor no te hare perder el tiempo mejor ve prime, ve y enorgullécenos.

Con esas palabras Hinata voló hacia el portal y lo cruzo al otro lado preparándose para el nuevo mundo que el esperaba.

.

.

En cuanto al infierno Dan y Gaara están ya frente a frente, nunca habían estado cerca a pesar de ser su hijo Gaara había sido excluido por su nivel de maldad, que era más elevado que el resto y no solo por eso era tal su nivel de vileza que incluso había asesino a varios de los suyos y por consiguiente tuvo que ser llevado a confinamiento solitario pero estas eran circunstancias de alto riego y bueno por más que odiase admitirlo necesitaba su ayuda.

-Hola padre ¿a qué debo tal honor?- Pregunto Gaara con sarcasmo.

-Hijo necesitamos que envíes a un alma nueva al infierno y sabes que se necesita hacer para conseguir un alma ¿no?-

-Si no soy estúpido tengo que corromper a un humano para enviarlo al infierno ¿Quién es mi objetivo?- Dijo ya sin rodeos.

-Bien este es el Naruto Uzumaki.- Dijo mostrando una imagen de un joven. – Será un reto para ti ya que es un chico bueno pero como sabes los humanos tienen sus problemas y yo quiero que él los exteriorice más y más hasta convertirlo en un potencial alma valiosa para nuestro hogar y tu eres el único de nosotros capaz de convertir a un humano bueno en malo ¿aceptas el reto?.- Pregunto retándolo.

-Claro idiota.- con esas palabras Gaara abrió su propio portal a la tierra listo para convertir a ese chico en el peor ser humano de la faz de la tierra.

Continuara colocar un punto y usar mayúscula.


	2. Naruto y Sakura

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto**

**Naruto y Sakura**

Una mañana del miércoles un joven Hiperactivo llamado Naruto Uzumaki, gritón, desorganizado, grosero y demás pero sobre todo era una buena persona, por eso los demonios tenían un gran interés para los demonios, tenía potencial para meterse en problemas y eso era lo que querían estos del rubio que el chico subiera de nivel a actos vandálicos y con ello a crímenes por eso Gaara era el indicado para el trabajo, solo él podía hacer que el infierno por lo menos creciera un poco más. Por otra parte Sakura Haruno una joven recta, inteligente y muy organizada. Pero su problema era que no tenía pasciencia con nadie, tenía un grave problema de histeria y era muy posesiva. Esas eran varias de cosas que Hinata tendría que arreglar. Sakura había llegado al instituto puntual como siempre, todos los estudiantes estaban en completo silencio hasta que cierto rubio hizo una entrada "triunfal".

-¡Hola a todos ya llegue!- Grito eufórico como siempre.

-No es tan tarde Iruka Sensei ¿no puedo quedarme?- Pregunto arrepentido.

-Lo siento Naruto pero ya te perdone mucho esta clase de faltas y te había dicho que a la tercera eras al pasillo, lo siento pero esta es la tercera. Dio por terminada la conversación.

El rubio se limito a mirar con enojo a su mentor y salir resignado al pasillo con unas cubetas de agua en ambas manos mientras estiraba los brazos. Naruto estaba completamente molesto ¿Por qué siempre él? Todos los problemas eran culpa suya, aunque no tuviera que ver con ello siempre la implicaban en ello y eso en verdad lo enfurecía y mucho. Había llegado tarde por ayudar a una anciana a cargar sus bolsas hasta su auto ¿Qué gano? Nada solo unos cuantos yenes y un castigo.

"_¿Verdad que hacer el bien no te lleva a nada?" _ Pregunto una voz lejana.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto algo asustado.

"_La respuesta a todos tus problemas" _ Respondió la voz.

-Así ¿y cómo?- Dijo él rubio más molesto.

"_Bien no te has preguntado ¿ porque cuando haces cosas malas todos lo notan y las buenos no?"_ Cuestiono aquella voz.

-Sí pero ¿A qué viene eso?

"_Veras yo pueda ayudarte a lograr tus más grandes deseos, y lo mejor será que nadie se enterara, el mundo estará a tus pies." _Dijo aquella voz.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo lo háras?- Cuestiono algo escéptico.

"_Pasciencia espera ve a espiar a las chicas después de gimnasia te ayudare a que no te vean." _Dijo de último la voz para luego no se escuchada.

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y la clase de gimnasio comenzó Naruto como otros jóvenes se reunían en las gradas a ver a las chicas hacer sus ejercicios rutinarios, el rubio grababa a Sakura por su celular, pero lo que más grababa eran las nalgas de la Haruno cuando hacían estiramientos. Mientras el babeaba un joven con cola de caballo y una expresión de cansancio le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Espiando otra vez a Sakura? ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?- Dijo Shikamaru por la actitud de su amigo.

-Que adelantaran un año no te hace más maduro y si no vienes a ver senos y traseros me hace sospechar de qué lado bateas Nara.- Contesto algo burlón.

-No lo hago porque tengo novia, y tú no tienes una.- aclaro el moreno.

Me gusta se hombre libre, prefiero eso a cargar los libros de la pesada de Temari.-

-Me preocupas Naruto tienes que madurar, y confesarle a Ella tus sentimientos.- Dijo el Nara más serio.

-Lo pensare después de subir esta bomba a la red.- Dijo el rubio, mientras Shikamaru se marchaba rendido.

Las chicas comenzaron con su partido de baloncesto y Sakura como siempre era demasiado competitiva a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino recibía un gran empujón a algo peor no paro de hacerlo hasta que una voz la detuvo _"basta_". Aunque eras y de sus casi inaudible por el ruido de los rebotes y de sus compañeras, Sakura pudo escuchar esa voz y con ella parara de hacer eso, cuando fue el momento de ducharse la pelirosa se espanta al oír esa voz dulce y calma de nuevo.

"_Lo que hiciste antes no estuvo bien." _Dijo la voz.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto asustada.

"_Alguien que puede ayudarte a ver la luz"-_ Dijo la voz.

-¿No entiendo?- contesto algo confusa la joven.

"_Aun puedes verme pero pronto me veras yo te guiare por el buen camino Sakura"_

Fue lo último que dijo la voz Sakura estaba muy asustada ¿de quién sería esa voz? Y por supuesto que sería. Pero sus pensamientos cambiaron de enfoque cuando las chicas corrieron histéricas a la ventana, Sakura dudosa y ansiosa de saber porque gritaban y miraban con anhelo la ventana al abrirse paso pudo ver el porqué y lo comprendía se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha el líder del equipo de Karate era un sueño hecho realidad pero un fisgón no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ellas pensaban.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**zumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill**


	3. labores de un ángel

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto**

**Las Labores puras de un ángel **

Gaara dormía plácidamente y más porque tenía un sueño muy especial

_En su sueño tenía enfrente a la mujer más que jamás había visto la hermosa ángel estaba desnuda frente a, él era un gran espectáculo la ángel se sentó encima de sus piernas mientras movía las caderas de forma sugerente haciendo que su erección aumentara a tal grado de que ya no aguanto más libero su dolorido pene y la penetro de golpe, adoraba tenerla hay solo para el mientras masajeaba y besaba esos bellos pechos que tanto le habían gustado desde la primera vez que la vio era un deleite que parecía no tener fin y lo mejor es que la belleza no paraba de besarlo y abrazarlo. _

Todo estuvo bien hasta que el despertador de Naruto sonó todo para su desgracia fue un triste sueño que lo dejo con su entrepierna muy pero muy hinchada aquello tenía que ser una broma de lo más cruel, pero bueno esa era su triste realidad actual que cambiaria dependiendo de lo que sucedería el día de hoy.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Hinata estaba con Sakura eligiendo que ponerse al conocerla mejor el día anterior supo que la Haruno sería un pequeño desafio que tendría que afrontar.

_Sakura estaba en su habitación estudiando las lecciones de matemáticas hasta que una luz blanca se apareció frente a ella, de ahí salió una chica de los más bella con alas blancas y vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, Sakura quedo fascinada al ver aquello._

_-Sakura Haruno , soy Hinata estoy aquí para llevarte por el buen camino, y para que aprendas que debes perdonar a otros en vez de tratarlos como parias.-Dijo la joven._

_-¿A quien dices que trato mal?-Pregunto Sakura._

_-A ese chico llamado Naruto aunque admito que no es muy listo el no es un mal chico, tienes que darle una oportunidad.-Admitió la ángel._

_-Pero es un idiota celoso.-Argumento la pelirosa._

_-Puede ser pero no significa que debas tratarlo como si tuviera lepra o algo así puede que el sienta algo por ti y no lo sabes.-Respondió Hinata._

_-Bien le daré solo una oportunidad.-Eso hizo sonreír a Hinata._

Pero igual no estaba segura si ella cumpliría lo acordado, al ver que la chica se marchaba tuvo que seguirla pero al estar cerca del Instituto donde estudiaba Sakura se sentía extrañamente nerviosa , al recordar que hay pudo ver a un demonio que casi confundió con ángel. Era bastante puesto de hermoso cabello de fuego unos ojos azules preciosos pero lo único que no le agrado en nada fueron los cuernos y alas negras características de un demonio, sabía que sentir algo por un demonio era un sacrilegio que por ello podría incluso ser asesinada o desterrada eso le asustaba mucho ella no quería morir y menos antes de terminar con Sakura tenía esperanzas de que ella pudiera ser una mejor persona, pero al verla tomar unas monedas que habían de dejado olvidadas en un teléfono monedero supo que no sería una labor fácil.

En el examen Sakura no se esperaba que algunas lecciones que ni se molesto en aprender el día anterior y estaba copiando algo de Ino que ni cuenta se había dado de que Sakura miraba su examen, con eso sabía perfectamente que tenía que actuar ya.

"_Sakura ¿Qué crees que haces?"-_Demando Hinata.

_Oh vamos son solo un par de cosas no es tan malo._ Respondió Sakura.

"_No importa no lo hagas eso no es correcto"._ Insistió Hinata.

_Bien. _Respondió ya fastidiada.

El resto del día Hinata tuvo que estar detrás de Sakura tratando por todos los medios evitar que hiciera alguna falta grave pero casi sin resultados, ya que ella en los juegos seguía golpeando, era lago grosera con Ino, y le tiro la comida de la mesa a su madre por que no le gusto con eso Hinata supuso que su labor no sería nada fácil Sakura haruno parecía no tener remedió.

Continuara.

Agradecimientos a:

uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso


	4. Engaño

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto**

**Las Labores puras de un ángel **

Gaara dormía plácidamente y más porque tenía un sueño muy especial

_En su sueño tenía enfrente a la mujer más que jamás había visto la hermosa ángel estaba frente a, él era un gran espectáculo la ángel con el vestido holgado lo besa suavemente, él aumenta la intensidad del beso hasta que ambos terminan juntos en la cama.  
_

Todo estuvo bien hasta que el despertador de Naruto sonó todo para su desgracia fue un triste sueño que lo dejo con su entrepierna muy pero muy hinchada aquello tenía que ser una broma de lo más cruel, pero bueno esa era su triste realidad actual que cambiaria dependiendo de lo que sucedería el día de hoy.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Hinata estaba con Sakura eligiendo que ponerse al conocerla mejor el día anterior supo que la Haruno sería un pequeño desafio que tendría que afrontar.

_Sakura estaba en su habitación estudiando las lecciones de matemáticas hasta que una luz blanca se apareció frente a ella, de ahí salió una chica de los más bella con alas blancas y vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, Sakura quedo fascinada al ver aquello._

_-Sakura Haruno , soy Hinata estoy aquí para llevarte por el buen camino, y para que aprendas que debes perdonar a otros en vez de tratarlos como parias.-Dijo la joven._

_-¿A quien dices que trato mal?-Pregunto Sakura._

_-A ese chico llamado Naruto aunque admito que no es muy listo el no es un mal chico, tienes que darle una oportunidad.-Admitió la ángel._

_-Pero es un idiota celoso.-Argumento la pelirosa._

_-Puede ser pero no significa que debas tratarlo como si tuviera lepra o algo así puede que el sienta algo por ti y no lo sabes.-Respondió Hinata._

_-Bien le daré solo una oportunidad.-Eso hizo sonreír a Hinata._

Pero igual no estaba segura si ella cumpliría lo acordado, al ver que la chica se marchaba tuvo que seguirla pero al estar cerca del Instituto donde estudiaba Sakura se sentía extrañamente nerviosa , al recordar que hay pudo ver a un demonio que casi confundió con ángel. Era bastante puesto de hermoso cabello de fuego unos ojos azules preciosos pero lo único que no le agrado en nada fueron los cuernos y alas negras características de un demonio, sabía que sentir algo por un demonio era un sacrilegio que por ello podría incluso ser asesinada o desterrada eso le asustaba mucho ella no quería morir y menos antes de terminar con Sakura tenía esperanzas de que ella pudiera ser una mejor persona, pero al verla tomar unas monedas que habían de dejado olvidadas en un teléfono monedero supo que no sería una labor fácil.

En el examen Sakura no se esperaba que algunas lecciones que ni se molesto en aprender el día anterior y estaba copiando algo de Ino que ni cuenta se había dado de que Sakura miraba su examen, con eso sabía perfectamente que tenía que actuar ya.

"_Sakura ¿Qué crees que haces?"-_Demando Hinata.

_Oh vamos son solo un par de cosas no es tan malo._ Respondió Sakura.

"_No importa no lo hagas eso no es correcto"._ Insistió Hinata.

_Bien. _Respondió ya fastidiada.

El resto del día Hinata tuvo que estar detrás de Sakura tratando por todos los medios evitar que hiciera alguna falta grave pero casi sin resultados, ya que ella en los juegos seguía golpeando, era lago grosera con Ino, y le tiro la comida de la mesa a su madre por que no le gusto con eso Hinata supuso que su labor no sería nada fácil Sakura haruno parecía no tener remedió.

Continuara.

Agradecimientos a:

uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso


	5. Posesión

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto**

**Posesión **

Los jóvenes se unieron a ellas en la misma mesa, las chicas se fueron a la tienda de helado Hinata siendo un ángel no había comido nunca pero no sería grosera rechazando la invitación de Sakura quien le dio una paleta de chocolate en forma de tubo, Hinata no sabía siquiera como comerlo pero.

-¿Cómo se comen estas cosas?-Pregunto la joven ángel mirando la paleta como si fuera lo más raro del mundo.

-Bueno…-Sakura se percato de que Gaara no paraba de ver a Hinata, hay tuvo una idea de cómo divertir a expensas de otro.-Bueno pon el palo de la paleta cerca del escote de tu blusa y tienes que lamerlo y chuparlo.-Explico con malicia aunque la peliazul no lo noto.

Hinata hizo lo que Sakura le indicaba, Hinata chupaba y lamía la paleta muy lentamente según lo que le decía la Haruno. Gaara quien no le quitaba la vista de encima la miraba excitado se veía demasiado erótica esta escena, estaba demasiado excitado no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese Hinata y ese helado era tanto el dolor que tenía debido a la erección que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ir directamente al baño para mojarse lo más que podía su entrepierna, en verdad sería bastante difícil contener sus deseos hacia esa chica ángel en verdad verla comerse eso de forma tan sugerente. Era todavía más erótico que en sus sueños no podría esperar al momento de tenerla en sus brazos y hacerla suya una y mil veces, al llegar de nuevo a la plaza principal. Lo esperaban con impaciencia.

-Gaara ¡¿Dónde estabas? La película comienza en diez minutos.-Dijo con algo molesto Naruto

Mientras Sakura lo miraba con la misma expresión, pero Hinata seguía con su misma cara dulce como una flor, era un deleite ver ese dulce rostro tan hermoso y sereno jamás pensó ver algo así, y mucho menos ver así a una mujer, en verdad nunca pensó que podía llegar a sentir siquiera algo de aprecio por cualquier creatura mucho menos por un ángel, pero bueno el jamás admitiría eso.

-Oye Gaara esa chica que acompaña a Sakura esta buenísima, si no llego a conquistar a Sakura me quedare con ella.-Decía en un susurro orgulloso el Uzumaki pero eso causo un efecto nulo en Gaara.

-Esa es mía, Uzumaki ella no está disponible entiendes, si te veo acercarte a ella con ese tipo de intenciones, te mato me oíste.-Dijo algo molesto el pelirrojo, dejando algo espantado a Naruto.

La función fue interesante pero el problema fue que el frio del lugar hacía que los pezones de Hinata se marcaran en su blusa haciendo que algunos hombres en la sala la miraran hambrientos, Gaara tuvo que cubrirla con una chaqueta que había comprado cosa que desilusiono a los pervertidos, el peor de los problemas que tuvo que enfrentar Gaara fue cuando dejaron solas un momento Hinata y a Sakura, ya que unos hombres se le acercaron para molestarlas.

-Vaya, ¿Qué hacen dos princesas solas por aquí?-Dijo el sujeto de la derecha.

-No estamos solas.-Contesto con cortesía Hinata.

-Si nuestros acompañantes solo nos dejaron solas un momento así que váyanse al diablo.-Dijo molesta Sakura.

-A mi nadie me habla así.-Dijo moleto el sujeto de la izquierda tomando de las manos a Sakura y el otro se hacía cargo de Hinata.

Hinata como era un ser divino no le era permitido lastimar a cualquier creatura terrenal. Pero el problema era que no podía dejar tampoco que le hicieran daño. Forcejeo pero no pudo soltarse hasta que repentinamente la soltaron pudo ver que Gaara y Naruto le daban una golpiza a esos sujetos y aunque Sakura alentaba ese comportamiento ella sentía que era su deber detener esa violencia, se acerco a Gaara y lo abrazo por atrás.

-¡Por favor para, ellos ya tuvieron suficiente con eso!-Suplico histérica Hinata mientras lloraba de dolor al escuchar los gritos de agonía de los sujetos, Gaara paro, soltó al tipo y la abrazo con dulzura en verdad. No sabía por qué esa ángel, podía calmarlo con tan solo una simple súplica pero en verdad era una delicia para el abrazarla lo calmaba sobretodo sus suaves senos, pero lo que contaba era que la rabia seso pero quien sabe cuánto duraría el poder que ella recién había adquirido sobre él.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga**


	6. Recuerdos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto**

**Recuerdos **

Gaara estaba en el cuarto de Naruto pensativo sobre que lo había motivado a ayudar a Hinata, ya que se suponía que era un demonio ¿no?, pero en el fondo pudo recordar que él, no era totalmente Demonio, pudo recordar que no era puro, sino un Hibrido, que salió más demonio que ángel. Si su padre era un demonio y su madre un ángel, nunca supo que sucedió con su madre aquel día donde casi lo descubren y tuvo que dejarlo al cuidado de su padre.

.

.

.

.

_Gaara era un pequeño niño que vivía oculto en la tierra su madre llegaba constantemente a visitarlo y cuidarlo, desde su nacimiento su madre trato de protegerlo del consejo de ángeles que amenazaban con eliminar a los híbridos debían ser eliminados, para desgracia de la ángel su hijo era demonio, pero su aspecto y alas eran similares a las de un ángel, amaba a su hijo, era su pequeño no importando que su padre no lo aceptase todavía, ya que según él. Su hijo debía rechazarla para esta a su lado ya que el por su orgullo jamás aceptaría haber tenido una aventura con un ángel._

_-Gaara, hijo te traje algo de comer.-Dijo cariñosa su madre dándole algunos comestibles._

_-Gracias mamá, ¿Cuándo iré a vivir contigo?-Pregunto con tristeza el pequeño._

_-Hijo mío, mi hogar aun no está listo para aceptar algo tan bello como tú y él de tu padre no te aceptara a menos que tú me rechaces.-admitió la pobre ángel llorando con amargura._

_-Madre, yo jamás te rechazaría prefiero vivir aquí por siempre en este lugar yo te amo madre, más que cualquier cosa en este mundo.-Dijo inspirado el niño pelirrojo._

_-Hijo eres lo más importante para m i, si algo llega a pasarme, recuerda que yo siempre te amare hijo mío, eres lo más bello que pudo pasarme, aunque los míos te consideren un error yo jamás pensare así de ti.-Dijo conmovida la ángel rubia._

_-¿Por que hablas así mamá? Me preocupas.-Comento nervioso el pequeño._

_-Hijo mío, si algo llega a pasarme quiero que sepas que yo siempre te querré, si te digo esto es que temo por mi vida, y creo que quizás esta sea la última vez que te vea, si no vuelvo busca a tú padre en el infierno, cuidara de ti.-Dijo de ultimo Karura, mientras se preparaba para marcharse._

_-Adiós, mamá yo creo en ti se que volverás.-Dijo contento mientras la abrazaba sin saber por última vez._

_Los días pasaron y Kakura no volvió, la razón. Un ángel que oyó la conversación, le aviso al consejo de celestial sobre la falta de Karura, rápidamente exigieron su ejecución y la búsqueda y eliminación del hibrido. Kakura murió llorando el futuro incierto de su pequeño que por fortuna escapo de su cruel destino refugiándose en el infierno donde gracias a su padre que lo acepto por que mintió acerca de porque tuvo que ir con ellos, pero aunque aprendió a ser vil y despiadado ya en el infierno y a darse su lugar, jamás olvido a su madre._

Solo esperaba que su ángel no tuviera el mismo destino de su madre. Pensó en ella al ver la luna y durmió soñando con un futuro de aceptación y tolerancia entre ángeles y demonios.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga**

**este capi es por el día de ayer para todas las madres disfrútenlo. Perdonen que sea corto.**


	7. Concurso de bikinis

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto**

**Competencia de bikinis Primera parte **

Al día siguiente Gaara despertó más temprano de lo normal y espera con ansias que Naruto despertara, también había adquirido su forma humana porque este sería un día especial, ya que el día anterior ellos habían quedado con Hinata y Sakura ir a las piscinas.

_Luego de aquel incidente que había ocurrido en el centro comercial Naruto y Gaara acompañaron a las jóvenes a la casa de Sakura, Las chicas están agradecidas por lo que habían hecho por ellas, Hinata decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con el molesto silencio._

_-Mañana es domingo ¿Qué les gustaría hacer?-Pregunto la Hyuga._

_Sakura pensó en algún plan para poder sacar provecho de la situación._

_-¿Qué tal si vamos a la piscina mañana?-Propuso la pelirrosa._

_-Si, bueno idea Sakura, vamos mañana a primera hora.-Dijo contento Naruto mientras Gaara no hacía más que sonreír de alegría por aquel acontecimiento._

.

.

.

.

Naruto Despertó y pudo ver la pelirrojo que lo miraba con impaciencia ya listo para irse, con eso entendió que quien estaba más desesperado por partir no era él, pero debía admitir que el también quería ver a Sakura en traje de baño sería genial, aunque especulaba que la chica Hyuga se vería mejor pero no quiso intentar competir con Gaara ya que con solo ver lo que les había hecho a esos tipos por meterse con Hinata, sabía perfectamente que mejor debía concentrarse en Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Por otra parte Hinata estaba muy avergonzada ya que los bikinis de Sakura le quedaban demasiado cortos, y sus pechos se marcaban demasiado al pequeño bikini superior, mientras que el inferior a penas cubría su cadera pero se cubría su intimidad, Sakura por su parte no se le notaba mucho sus pechos pero su cadera resaltaba, la pelirrosa si estaba ansiosa por ir a la piscina ya que Sasuke estaría hay, tenía ganas de saber que pensaría Sasuke al verla con su nuevo Bikini, y estaba segura de que Hinata no llamaría su atención ya que según los rumores a Sasuke no le importaban los pechos sino las caderas y según ella sus caderas eran mejores que las de Hinata.

-Vamos Hina tenemos que irnos.-Le aviso la Haruno a la Hyuga.

-Bi..bien Sakura-chan pero mejor me pongo algo encima del bikini hasta que lleguemos , no quiero llamar mucho la atención.-Comento algo apenada la chica.

-Si es lógico yo también me pondré algo encima.-Dijo esta poniéndose una camisa y un licra para cubrirse.

.

.

.

.

Ya lista esperaron a Naruto y a Gaara para que las recogieran y llegaron mas rápido de lo que esperaban, en el auto del padre de Naruto, Las chicas subieron y se sentaron en la parte trasera del auto y llegaron rápidamente a las piscinas, los chicos miraron lujuriosos a las chicas al verlas en esos trajes tan cortos pero igual ellos acaparaban las miradas ya que Naruto no eran tan flacucho como sus ropas algo holgadas lo hacían ver era casi tan fornido como lo era Gaara, pero igual Gaara resaltaba más que el rubio, Hinata no podía hacer otra cosa más que en lo guapo que era, sabía que estaba mal verlo de esa forma porque era un demonio y reafirmado o no era incorrecto tener algo con ellos.

Hinata y Sakura vieron que muchas chicas se reunían en un punto curiosas se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-Le pregunto Sakura a Ino.

-¿Qué no lo sabías? Sakura va haber un concurso de trajes de baño la ganadora tendrá una cita con el ganador del chico más guapo.-Dijo Ino muy emocionada.

-Oh vaya, Hina tenemos que competir.- Decía decidida Sakura.

-Pe…pero Sakura-chan, no creo que sea buena idea.-Dijo Hinata algo apenada ya que no quería mostrarse así en público.

-No deberías decir eso lo mejor es presumir lo que tienes amiga confía en mi.-Dijo la chica Haruno inscribiéndose a ella y a Hinata en el dichoso concurso.

.

.

.

.

Por otra parte Gaara y Naruto había sido finalistas en el otro concurso aunque Gaara y Sasuke empataron el primer lugar el premio era ser jueces del otro concurso y Gaara al ver que una de las concursantes era Hinata no podía espera para hacer que ella ganara y poder salir con ella, de Sasuke ya se encargaría.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga**


	8. concurso de bikini parte dos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto**

**Competencia de bikinis Segunda parte **

Sakura estaba molesta, ella no tomo en cuenta la competencia era en parejas y ella por desgracias no le toco con Hinata para poder ganar al contrarío le toco Ino, mientras que Hinata tenía de pareja a Karin una chica que también competía por el amor de Sasuke, pero igual no importaba si el físico superior de Hinata fuera una ventaja injusta para Karin ella pensaba que en el concurso de talento ganarían.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Hinata estaba con Karin una chica que apenas conoció no parecía mala persona, pero también era algo impulsiva y arrogante como Sakura, al parecer ambas tenían la misma meta ganarse el corazón de ese tal Sasuke, y no lo entendía era guapo si pero notaba algo que no marchaba bien con él, como que él era un súcubo masculino o algo así tendría que ganar con Karin para poder averiguarlo ya que el premio era tener una cita doble con el tal Sasuke y Gaara, sabía que Gaara tal vez la ayudaría a ver qué había detrás de ese extraño encanto que el tal Sasuke impulsaba a las mortales.

-Bien Hina, tenemos que ganar a toda costa, se por tu físico que ganaremos la primera ronda pero en la competencia de talentos necesitamos algo, que podamos hacer las dos.-Dijo la pelirroja a la peliazul para luego pensar más detenidamente que hacer.

Hinata también tenía que pensar algo si quería ganar y saber si ese tal Sasuke era un demonio, tenía todas las características de demonio, eso le daba mas ganas de descubrirlo y sacarlo de la ciudad, y Gaara siendo según ella, un demonio "bueno" desterrado el accedería en ayudar, o al menos eso esperaba.

.

.

.

.

Gaara por su parte, también sospechaba que Sasuke era un demonio como él ya que su aspecto era demasiado perfecto, como el suyo como para ser humano y al parecer atraía a muchas chicas en especial a las molesta, ruidosas y descarriadas, al parecer la lujuria de esas chicas le daba una especia de poder , y él sabía muy bien sobre esas cosas ya que muchos demonios obtenían más poder gracias a un pecado capital, el de, él era la ira y al parecer el poder de Sasuke era la lujuria y la envidia, al principio pensaba que él estaba interesado en Hinata pero a su parecer notaba que no prestaba atención a casi ninguna chica, eso lo reconfortaba lo mejor que podría hacer ayudarlo a juzgar y hacer que Hinata ganara a toda costa ya que tenía la esperanza que al terminar la cita la llevaría a la cama.

.

.

.

.

Hinata pensó mucho en que podría hacer ella y Karin juntas y supo que hacer al ver una paloma de cristal y una sabana.

-Ya sé que podemos hacer.- Dijo más animada Hinata.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Karin algo emocionada.

-Un truco de magia y lo haremos con esta paloma de cristal, será muy fácil.-Dijo esta contenta sabiendo que parte de sus problemas se habían solucionado.

-¿Crees que eso funcionara?-Pregunto la pelirroja algo insegura.

-Si ten fe, todo saldrá bien.-Dijo Hinata dándole confianza, con ello comenzaron a ensayar.

.

.

.

.

Pronto inicio el concurso, y las chicas se alinearon para el momento de las presentaciones, mucho miraban babeantes a Hinata quien solo atinaba a sonrojarse y taparse como podía Karin estaba feliz, por fin le ganaría a Sakura con una chica dotada en su equipo, Hinata por su parte sabía que tenía que ganar para poder desenmascarar a un posible demonio aunque en el fondo no quería hacer sentir mal tanto a Sakura como a Karin aunque apenas la conocía sabía que Karin no era una mala persona del todo, era como Sakura, pero igual, desterrar al posible demonio ayudaría a salvar las almas tanto de Karin como de Sakura, ya que no deseaba por nada en el mundo que más humanos fueran enviados al infierno, eso era definitivo.

El concurso de pasarela lógicamente lo aprobaron Hinata y Karin en primer lugar hasta ahora, seguidas de Sakura e Ino, la cosa estaba muy reñida y al parecer todo sería decidido en el concurso de talento.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga**


	9. Concurso de bikinis parte tres

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto**

**Competencia de bikinis Tercera parte **

El intermedio había comenzado Ino y Sakura no sabían qué hacer para el concurso de talentos, y en esos momentos Gaara estaba siguiendo a Sasuke para averiguar si él era o no un demonio, pudo ver que el muchacho aparentemente se comportaba como un humano normal, necesitaba alguna evidencia que le sirviera de utilidad para sacarlo a luz lo único que pudo apreciar era que a él solo le agradaba ver que la gente se peleaba sobretodo las chicas, eso lo hacía feliz, y además se notaba que hacía cualquier cosa para hacer que la gente a su alrededor peleara acosta suya eso era una pista que lo llevaba a saber si Sasuke era un demonio, Naruto por su parte estaba molesto y esperaba a que Sakura perdiera para que por lo menos no saliera con Sasuke y poder consolarla eso sería demasiado conveniente para él.

.

.

.

.

Ya había comenzado el concurso de talento Sakura e Ino no tuvieron éxito ya que su talento era en verdad muy torpe, lo único que hicieron fue un intento malabares que termino mal, pero al menos les había ido mejor que a las demás, en esos momento Hinata estaba practicando como hablar en público, hasta que llego Gaara que quedo todavía mas prendado de ella al verla en ese bikini en verdad no, había dudas que ella era un autentico ángel.

-Gaara-kun, ¿has venido a verme?-Pregunto ella algo dudosa.

-Si Hinata, creo que el chico que esta a mi lado en el jurado es un demonio.-Dijo este de forma sigilosa tratando de evitar que alguna persona de afuera lo oyera.

-¿Tú también?-Pregunto ella asombrada.

-Si este tipo no me agrada mucho que digamos.-Dijo Gaara aparentando desagradarle Sasuke, solo para darle gusto.

-A mi tampoco, pero si es que llego a ganar este concurso, espero que me ayudes a descubrirlo si llegaras a ayudarme a sacar a ese demonio de la ciudad y salvar a todas las chicas haría lo que sea, Gaara-kun lo que sea…-Esas palabras influyeron mucho en el subconsciente del pelirrojo que ya estaba formulando su fantasia.

_-Gaara-kun.-llamaba Hinata denuda frente a él, este la besaba y la derribaba contra la cama._

El pelirrojo le sangro la nariz al imaginar el resto, si ya sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pedirle si llegaba descubrir a Sasuke como demonio pero mejor decidió ahorrarse las explicaciones y seguir con la conversación.

-Si será todo un placer ayudarte Hinata.-Dijo este muy feliz abrazandola muy fuerte para sentir su delicado cuerpo cerca del suyo era en verdad algo en el despertaba cuando estaba cerca de ella algo que sintió por su madre y que ahora sentía por ella.

-Gracias Gaara-kun, ahora voy al escenario debo ganar a como de lugar.-Dijo ella contenta subiendo las gradas dejando a Gaara con las ganas de tenerla en sus brazos toda la vida, no sabía exactamente que sentía por esa chica, solo sabía que ella era la indicada para estar a su lado.

.

.

.

.

Pronto el concurso continuo Hinata y Karin subieron al escenario, Hinata puso la paloma de cristal en la mesa Karin puso la manta de Hinata sobre ella, y Hinata hizo que el objeto inanimado cobrara vida, y quito la manta de la paloma la gente se impresiono al ver a la paloma volar. Luego Hinata hizo que la paloma pasara por un aro y que volara en círculos varias, veces la gente quedo impresionada por la gran destreza y habilidad de Hinata aunque ella solo podía realizar esa proeza gracias a sus poderes de ángel, al terminar la presentación Hinata puso la manta de nuevo sobre el animal haciendo que la paloma volviera hacer de cristal, cosa que dejo a la gente estupefacta, todo el mundo las aplaudió por su Azaña, nadie podía decir que ellas no merecían ganar, Ino y Sakura se desilusionaron no pudieron ganar, Naruto aprovecho para poder acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto la pelirrosa molesta.

-Sakura no importa lo que pase para mi si eres una ganadora en más de un sentido, tu merecías ganar, solo quiera que supiera eso.-Dijo este aparentando dolor.

Sakura lo miro con dolo en verdad no debió ser mala con Naruto no era un mal chico ser impopular no era su culpa.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche?-Le pregunto Sakura , el rubio no sabía que decir pero igual asintió con alegría al escuchar esas palabras, fue a su casa feliz e ilusionado no sabía que vestirse pero eso ya lo averiguaría al llegar a casa.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba complacido por que Karin gano, la primera fase de su plan ya estaba completa, llevaría las almas de miles de Chicas al infierno y nada ni nadie lo detendría.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga Shald120 **

**HitachiinObsession DannyGrangerMalfoy**


	10. Cita parte uno

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto**

**La cita primera parte**

La noche había llegado y tanto Sakura como Hinata se arreglaban para sus citas para sorpresa de Hina, Sakura no estaba molesta con ella por el contrarió estaba feliz por salir con Naruto cosa que le extraño de sobremanera a la peliazul, Sakura le había comentado que el rubio la había consolado, y admitía que no era tan feo y que podía soportarlo eso le agrado a Hinata al fin estaba viendo progresos en Sakura al fin estaba caminando por el camino del bien, por su parte esperaba no haber despertado sospechas en Sasuke que a su parecer seguía siendo un súcubo masculino un demonio que seguro le haría daño a Karin y a las otras chicas tenía que hacer algo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, por suerte Sakura le enseño un método más para sacarle información a un hombre lo único que tendría que hacer era apelar al método de seducción eso conseguiría que Gaara le diera cada detalle de lo que descubriera de Sasuke y lo mejor era que no tendría que llegar a más con él.

.

.

.

.

Pronto el timbre sonó y Hinata se apresuro a abrir la puerta y era a quienes esperaban ambas Naruto y Gaara, Naruto vestía un camisa negra con con pantalón y zapatos negros, mientras que Gaara vestía un Camisa blanca con Pantalon Blanco y zapatos blancos.

-Buenas noches chicas.-Dijeron ambos.

-Buenas noches, ¿Nos vamos ya?-Pregunto Hinata.

-Si.-Dijo Gaara.

Las dos parejas tomaron caminos diferentes Gaara y Hinata fueron camino al primer punto de reunión programado en el concurso que era el cine, y Naruto y Sakura fueron a un parque que estaba cerca.

.

.

.

.

Pronto la pareja se encontró con Karin y Sasuke que estaba frente al lugar, Karin estaba feliz sujeta del brazo de Sasuke que vestía todo de azul, con un semblante indiferente algo propio de él, ambos saludaron a Hinata y a Gaara, y fueron a ver la misma película, se sentaron en la fila del medio y la película comenzó Hinata observaba cada detalle y cada gesto que hacían Karin y Sasuke más que todo Sasuke quería ver si había algún aspecto sospechoso en su forma de actuar, Pronto Sasuke se levanto de su asiento Hinata le dio una señal a Gaara para que lo siguiera, y claro que lo hizo, no olvidaba que Hinata le había prometido hacer lo que él quisiera si descubría que Sasuke era un demonio y haría lo que fuera para siguió hasta el baño y pudo ver que este cambio de forma por unos instantes y efectivamente Sasuke Uchiha era un demonio, aparentemente pensaba que nadie lo vio pero no era así Gaara estaba justo detrás de él.

-Vaya Al parecer tienes más de alguna cosa que ocultar.-Dijo Gaara al Uchiha quien volteo a verlo sorprendido al haberlo descubierto.-No te preocupes yo también soy un demonio ¿vez?-Dijo este cambiando de forma también, bloqueo la puerta para que nadie pudiera verlos.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-Pregunto molesto Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, yo al igual que tu fui enviado al mundo de los mortales para causar el mal, sospeche desde el momento en que te vi que eras uno de los nuestro y al parecer veo que tienes algo entre manos me gustaría ayudarte en eso.-Argumento el pelirrojo con la intención de que Sasuke tragara el anzuelo ya que él tenía oculto una grabadora para tener pruebas irrefutables de que él era un demonio para Hinata.

Sasuke por su parte desconfiaba un poco de aquel individuo que se encontraba frente a él, no estaba seguro si divulgar su plan, podría ser una trampa de alguna clase. Pero luego recordó que incluso en los demonios había honor y no podía decir que Gaara trabajara para otro bando eso sería imposible sabía que si resultaba ser una trampa haría pagar a Gaara.

-Bien mi plan es el siguiente, yo lo que necesito es la influencia de Karin ella es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, si ella inspira a las demás chicas a ir a una fiesta donde el único hombre soy yo con ello podre reunir a más de cien alma de chicas al infierno con ello podre subir de rango y convertirme en un demonio de clase superior y podre ganarle a mi hermano Itachi.-Explico el peli negro con seguridad.

Gaara por su parte tenía suficiente evidencia para poder demostrarle a Hinata que estaba en lo cierto y con ello el obtendría un beneficio también poder robarse la pureza de la ángel más hermosa.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga Shald120 **

**HitachiinObsession DannyGrangerMalfoy**

**Voten quieren que en próximo capi gaara consiga lo que quiere voten por si y por no ahora.**


	11. cita parte dos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto advertencia lime**

**La cita segunda parte**

Pronto la película termino y los tres se retiraron a otro lado Gaara estaba mas que satisfecho con lo que había logrado, consiguió lo que quería pruebas para que Hinata viera que ese tal Sasuke era un demonio y con ello significaba solo una cosa que Hinata lo haría con el ya que especifico que haría lo que fuera si él conseguía las pruebas lógicamente tendría su premio. Al reunirse los tres fueron al comedor del centro comercial donde estaba el cine, obviamente muchas chicas miraban con lujuria a Sasuke mientras este no les prestaba atención. Karin por su parte estaba complacida con el hecho de tener a Sasuke solo para ella por un día al menos eso le daba felicidad a su algo amargado corazón siempre amo a Sasuke desde el día que lo vio en el instituto ella sabía que no tendría oportunidad con él desde el principio pero siempre había tenía la esperanza de salir con él y al fin lo había logrado, ella tenía al chico más popular del instituto y la tomaba de la mano era un sueño hecho realidad.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke por su parte esperaba ansioso la hora de conseguir cien almas de chicas pronto se consumiría eso era lo bueno, y lo mejor era que el alma de chica principal sería Karin ya que era la líder, lo único que necesitaba era convencerla de que hiciera la fiesta cosa que sería muy sencilla suponiendo que Karin lo escucharía ciegamente y cumpliría sus exigencias sin dudar, lo mejor sería deshacerse de esa ángel entrometida y sabía que Gaara sentía algún tipo de atracción por esa chica ángel así que lo por el momento debía alejarse de esa chica para evitar que arruinase sus planes.

-Mejor nos vamos, Karin fue una linda noche adiós.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de forma falsa.

-Adiós.-Dijo algo apenada Karin, mientras lo seguía.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la salida del centro comercial Karin estaba preocupada al ver la expresión sería de Sasuke como si algo le preocupara.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?-Pregunto ella con preocupación.

-Karin quiero que hagas una fiesta este sábado.-Reclamo el joven.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto dudosa la chica sin saber el porqué de semejante orden.

-Quiero que hagas una fiesta, para solo de chicas yo estaré invitado claro pero quiero que tus amigas sepan lo mucho que te quiero ¿harías eso por mi amor?-Dijo Sasuke de forma seductora, Karin se perdió en aquella mirada.

-Si amor mío hare una fiesta para ti, te amo.-Dijo esta contenta abrazándolo, Sasuke la abrazo también con una sonrisa de triunfo ya casi lo logra al fin sería más poderoso que Itachi.

.

.

.

.

En esos momento Hinata y Gara estaban aparentemente comiendo civilizadamente cuando Gaara se percata que no hay nadie a la vista toma a Hinata del brazo y la lleva hasta los baños Unisex del centro comercial, la pobre ángel no se imaginaba tal invención inmunda de los humanos que gracias a ella aquel demonio la tenía a su total merced, el pelirrojo sin aviso alguno comenzó a lamer el delicado cuello de la hermosa ángel que gemía de miedo ante tal arrebato trato de socializar con él haber si con ello lograba sacarlo de su locura momentánea.

-Gaara ¿Qué crees que ha-aces?-Le costo preguntar ya que el comenzó a abrir la blusa que portaba la chica.

-Reclamo mi recompensa preciosa dijiste que harías lo que fuera si demostraba que Uchiha era un demonio y tengo lo que querías y yo quiero lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es a ti-Dijo eso con cierta excitación ella también debía admitir que el pelirrojo provocaba también ciertas reacciones a su cuerpo, era en verdad aterrador y a la vez increíble, Gaara masajeaba sus senos por encima de la ropa, mientras subía su blusa, y mordía su oreja, pronto comenzó a bajar su mano hasta la entre pierna de Hinata pero sus planes fueron frustrados por un inocente que abría la puerta del baño, Gaara se separo de ella y Hinata aprovecho para alejarse a una distancia segura de él.

Pronto el sujeto termino lo suyo y se fue ellos también se retiraron Gaara estaba algo molesto por que no pudo lograr lo que quería, Hinata estaba aliviada estuvo apunto de perder su virginidad, pero al llegar a la casa de Sakura, él, la beso y le dijo algo en el oído que la hizo estremecer de miedo y excitación.

-Esto no se quedara así te cobrare eso tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana pero pronto linda serás mía.-Dijo este dándole un beso en la frente dejándola a ella sorprendida y asustada.

Continuara.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga Shald120 **

**HitachiinObsession DannyGrangerMalfoy zoe0nxj black44**

**Perdonen que no pude ponerles un lemon pero decidi que lo mejor sería un lime por**

**Ahora les prometo que el lemon será inolvidable por el momento solo les puedo dar esto gracias por votar las amo.**


	12. rivalidad

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto **

**Nuevo Rival**

Hinata no había pasado la noche tranquila, ya que toda la noche no hacía mas que pensar en las caricias de Gaara, era obvio que no tendría por que tener ansias como esas, ya que eran impuras, ¿Cómo sería posible que ella tuviera esa clase de pensamientos? Digo ¿Cómo un ángel podría tener pensamientos como esos? Ella se suponía debía ser pura e inocente siempre, pero esta vez sería imposible con esos pensamientos impuros, que cruzaban por su mente ella soñaba demasiado con Gaara y prefirió tratar de ignorarlos y seguir durmiendo si eso ayudaría.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado Gaara tenía un sueño similar a muchos que tuvo con ella pero

_Ahora no tenían arrebatos salvajes todo lo contrarío en ese suelo reflejaba su amor por ella por que ahora ella y él (en su sueño) se besaban mientras la hermosa ángel era cubierta por las sabanas lo besaba con amor y afecto mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba repentinamente sus alas negras cambiaron a blancas y sus cuernos desaparecieron y se convirtieron en una aureola._

_-Ahora al fin podemos estar juntos.-Dijo la Hinata de sueños, mientras lo besaba._

Luego el abrió los ojos y pudo ver que aun seguía con su apariencia común que lo hacía ver como un demonio, de niño había tenido muchos cambios había, veces que el tenía apariencia de ángel y otras de demonio, su padre le había dicho que siendo hibrido aun no estaba definido que sería y que solo dependía de él ser lo que él quería ser pero ahora no estaba seguro de que quería ser realmente, pero tenía un tiempo límite si llegaba a la edad adulta, eso decidiría que quería ser un ángel o un demonio, eso le afligía ya. también los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por Hinata que cambiaron de ser algo banal y superficial a amor y eso aunque no quisiese era lo que sentía por esa chica, y no había más que hacer por ahora que intentar conquistarla de alguna forma.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hinata dio el primer paso para la vigilancia de Sakura acompañarla al instituto se inscribió de último minuto al igual que Gaara ellos por su gran atractivo no tardaron en ser los más populares, para disgusto de Sakura y Naruto pero bueno al menos no era un estorbo para sus planes, ahora que Sakura conocía mejor al rubio sabía que él y ella harían algo juntos y ahora la labor de Hinata era más simple ahora Sakura era una buena chica al lado de Naruto lo cual significaba que la misión de Hinata estaba por terminar y que Gaara estaba fallando pero igual , el hecho de que muchos jóvenes estaban mirando a la ángel, uno de ellos era Sasori que cursaba el último año, el tenía la costumbre de enamorar chicas del primer año todos los años y ese sería su ultimo año en el instituto y Hinata aparentemente sería su última conquista, lo cual significaba que debía hacer todo lo posible para tenerla en sus manos.

Tan pronto comenzó el receso Hinata y Sakura se juntaron en la cafetería aunque Hinata no comía mucho siendo humana ella prefería eso a quedarse sola ya que la idea de que Gaara la tocase en ese lugar le incomodaba, pero estaba tan perdida en su ensoñación que no se percato de que estaba sola, pero no lo estaba ya que un chico alto, pelirrojo con ojos ámbar era muy guapo y lo miraba con cierto desinterés al principio pero luego lo miro de otra forma cuando el joven la ayudo con su bandeja estaba algo avergonzada ya que no se esperaba eso del aquel muchacho.

-Hola Linda ¿eres nueva verdad?-Pregunto Sasori con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si ¿y usted es?-Pregunto Hinata algo molesta por la falta de caballerosidad por no presentarse.

-Oh si lo lamento, me llamo Sasori ¿y usted es?-Pregunto con educación a Hinata.

-Hinata Hyuga, gracias por ayudarme con la bandeja de comida pero yo ya estaba acompañada mi amiga debe estar buscándome.-Dijo la peliazul tratando de esquivar al chico pero este se defendió bien.

-Ella al parecer esta, ocupada.-Dijo este señalando a Sakura que estaba con Naruto en ese momento.- Bueno si quieres podemos hablar un poco si tu quieres para pasar el rato ¿no?-Dijo insinuante.

-Bien.-Dijo ya rendida.

Lo que no sabían era que Gaara lo veía todo y ese desgraciado pagaría con creces lo que estaba haciendo.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga Shald120 **

**HitachiinObsession DannyGrangerMalfoy zoe0nxj black44**


	13. reto primera parte

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto **

**Reto parte 1**

Hinata termino de hablar con Sasori y se fue al otro lado de la sala al ver que Sakura se separaba de Naruto al menos con eso dejaría atrás a su segundo acosador. Sasori no apartaba la vista de la hermosa chica hasta que alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué te pasa infeliz?-Pregunto molesto el oji ámbar, mirando molesto al agresor que también lo miraba furioso.- ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-¡Aléjate de mi mujer imbécil, ¿Qué acaso no notaste que ella, quería evadirte lo más posible? Estúpido.-Respondió molesto Gaara.

-Oh ¿De verdad esa belleza es tu mujer?-Pregunto en tono burlón Sasori.

-¡Si pedazo de mierda y si te veo acercarte a ella, te quitare eso que te cuelga de las piernas!-Amenazo el pelirrojo.

-¿Por que no lo arreglamos con un pequeño juego?-Propuso Sasori tratando de calmar al joven que aunque más joven era más fornido que él.

-¿Qué clase de juego?-Pregunto Gaara aun molesto.

-Bien quien pueda convencer a la belleza primero de que sus intenciones son buenas y puras tendrá el derecho de reclamarla como suya.-Dijo este ya más seguro y con confianza suponiendo que le ganaría al pelirrojo.

-Decidido el primero en conquistarla ganara ¿te parece?-Pregunto Sasori aun con la seguridad de poder ganarle a Gaara.

-Si ya veremos quién se queda con ella y te aseguro que no serás tú idiota.- Respondió molesto sin mirarle a la cara.

.

.

.

.

Comenzaron las clases otra vez y las cosas se ponían mas tensas para el pelirrojo. Hinata por su parte estaba tranquila ahora se sentía segura con Sakura, quien al parecer no prestaba atención a las explicaciones del profesor, La peliazul por lo menos sabía que Gaara no se atrevería hacer nada frente a todos y que ese tal Sasori era de otro curso así que por el momento estaba completamente a salvo, por lo menos hasta que sonara la campana y para su desgracia la hora estaba a punto de terminar. Y así fue tan rápido como comenzó termino la clase y todo el mundo pudo salir. Sakura quedo con Naruto para salir, pero eso no ayudaba en nada a Hinata con tantos admiradores, temía pisar el lugar sin compañía sea seguro que ni Gaara ni Sasori estuvieran afuera aunque no era que ella odiara a Gaara por lo que había pasado en el baño, la noche anterior era el simple hecho de que no podía encararlo por la pena que se sentía era por el simple hecho de que jamás había sentido tales emociones como las que él, le hizo eran impuras, ella sabía que como ángel que era no podía sentir ese tipo de cosas y se sentía de verdad muy mal por ello, pero igual estaba contenta de saber que alguien la amaba tanto que era capaz de protegerla al menos eso pensó al recordar lo que hizo Gaara por ella el día que las salvo a ella y a Sakura.

Pronto sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro y comprobó molesta que se trataba de Sasori.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-Pregunto molesta.

-Tranquil solo quisiera saber como una chica tan linda como tú no puede ser tan desconfiada yo no quiero hacerte daño Hinata, quiero ser tu amigo nada más, se que quizás fui muy patán pero enserio soy un buen tipo.-Dijo el oji ámbar con ojos de cachorro.

Hinata no le creyó aunque tampoco creía en Gaara el principio vio algo de pureza en el pero Sasori por su parte no le daba buena espina.

-Lo lamento se me hace tarde hablare contigo después.-Dijo la chica Hyuga marchándose y dejando a Sasori molesto.

Gaara miraba contento la escena al parecer el marcador esta a cero a uno.

Continuara.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga Shald120 **

**HitachiinObsession DannyGrangerMalfoy zoe0nxj black44**


	14. Reto segunda parte

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto **

**Reto parte 2**

Gaara miraba felizmente la prometedora escena Sasori había perdido y en grande ahora era su turno de ver como conquistaría a la hermosa Hinata, pero antes tenía que tomar en cuenta lo que le había hecho la noche anterior. Pero solamente esperaba que ella no se acordarse de lo él, le había hecho ahora sabía que sentía algo más que lujuria por ella. La amaba de verdad y eso era lo que contaba ¿no? Él lo haría le demostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella lo haría y nadie lo detendría ni siquiera ese estúpido de Sasori.

.

.

.

.

Hinata ahora estaba algo preocupada por su situación en la tierra, aunque ya las cosas mejoraban con Sakura aún tenía problemas para adaptarse a ser buena, pero ya progresaba. Ahora el problema con su persona era que tenía que aguantar a sus pretendientes que lata ahora entendía porque algunas chicas en los rezos rogaban que los hombres las dejaran en paz. Entendía que ella era muy hermosa pero no era una razón lógica para que los hombre la acosaran, se conformaba con que solo Gaara estuviera detrás de ella ahora tenía a ese tal Sasori también eso era el colmo, pronto tocaron el timbre de la casa de Sakura, bajo del cuarto de Sakura pensando que quizás estaba exagerando con eso de que los hombres eran molesto. Pero su idea se reafirmo cuando llego a la puerta y vio a Gaara con ambos brazos tras su espalda, cuando se debatía entre cerrarle la puerta o decirle educadamente que se fuera, el pelirrojo saco de su espalda un gran ramo de rosas.

-Son para ti Hina.-Dijo este entregándole el ramo en sus delicadas manos.-Son para compensarte por haberte incomodado en el baño, me comporte como un patán Hinata y solo vine aquí para darte este hermoso regalo, como muestra de mi arrepentimiento.-Dijo el pelirrojo con un rostro sereno y sincero que logró convencer a la joven.

-Gaara, ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo de té?-Pregunto amablemente la chica, cosa que significaba para el joven que su plan para reconquistarla estaba funcionando.

-Me encantaría, pero creo ser una molestia.-Dijo este aparentando estar más apenado.

-No para nada.-Respondió la chica Hyuga dándole paso el joven para que pasara.

Gaara entro a la casa de Sakura donde él y Hinata se sentaron en la mesa de centro de la sala.

-¿Cómo te las arreglas para vivir aquí con Sakura?-Pregunto Gaara solo para comentar sobre algún tema.

-Buena Sakura les dijo que yo era una estudiante de intercambio de Okinawa y ellos me dejaron vivir aquí unos meses o al menos hasta que yo termine mi misión con Sakura.-Contesto calmada la chica bebiendo un sorbo de té.

-Vaya ahora ya sabes comer, eso es bueno.-Comento el Sabaku no, al ver como la chica que antes no comía de manera apropiada ahora se manifestaba como una dama.

-Si Sakura me enseño a comer, es interesante saber que a los humanos saben mucho de alimentos, y aunque son deliciosos no como mucho solo cuando ellos me invitan.-Contesto algo apenada la joven.

-Ese sonrojo es hermoso en tu bello rostro es increíble.-Comento el joven demonio mirando fijamente a la chica ángel, haciendo que la chica se sintiera más apenada.

-N-no digas e-esas cosas, me apenas.-Confeso la joven mientras cubría su rostro que se ruborizaba aun más.

-Enserio es bellísimo tu rostro, ahora entiendo porque dicen que los ángeles son la belleza personificada, me recuerdas a mi madre.-Dijo este acercando su rostro al de ella.

-¿E-enserio?-Pregunto la chica destapándose el rostro para ver que el joven ya tenía su rostro frente al suyo y sin previo aviso le planto un beso y no era un beso incomodo como el del baño este era especial era un beso sincero.

Continuara.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga Shald120 **

**HitachiinObsession DannyGrangerMalfoy zoe0nxj black44**


	15. abriendome a la verdad

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto **

**Abriéndome a la verdad **

Al terminar el beso, Hinata se sentía muy bien ese beso era sincero, no era lascivo como el que tuvo con él ese día en el baño. El parecía una nueva persona muy opuesto al Gaara anterior. Pero aun existía una duda ¿Qué quiso decir con que se parecía a su madre?

-Gaara-kun ¿Qué quieres decir con que te recuerdo a tu madre?-Pregunto la joven ángel ansiosa de saber que ocurría.

-Veras Hinata mi madre era tan hermosa como tú, ella fue la única que sacaba lo mejor de mí pero por asares del destino mi madre tuvo que dejarme prematuramente y llegue a manos de mi padre quien me educo junto con mis medios hermanos.-Le confesó Gaara a la joven.

-Eso es horrible Gaara-kun, ¿Cómo es que pudiste tolerar tal dolor?-Pregunto Hinata sin poder creer la voluntad del pelirrojo para sobrellevar aquella situación.

-Digamos que cuando la vida te pisotea varias veces algunas cosas comienzan a tener importancia y otras no.-Contesto al casi sin remordimiento.

-¿Pero no extrañas a tu madre?-Pregunto Hinata muy triste por el joven.

-Cada día de mi vida, no hay un solo momento en que no piense en ella y en lo que pude haber hecho yo para ayudarle, en lugar de salvarla lo único que pude hacer fue esconderme.-Hizo una pausa, Hinata pudo ver como salía una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo.-Se que ella me lo ordeno, pero no hay un día en que no me arrepienta por haberla dejado morir por el único hecho de haberme engendrado solo vi como se la llevaban para no volver jamás.-Finalizo llorando, Hinata lo abrazo con ternura y compasión estaba tan conmovida por aquella muestra de sensibilidad de el joven demonio que en verdad estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había pasado antaño. Solo con ver aquello el chico demostró que los demonios si podían tener sentimientos positivos. Pero lo que le rompía el corazón a Hinata era el llanto ahogado del Gaara como si pensara que en no habría algún motivo por el cual existir sin su madre.

-Gaara-kun.-Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.- Tu madre seguro quería lo mejor para ti, yo se te que algún día sabrás que ese sacrificio valdrá la pena, por que si ella no te hubiese salvado yo jamás te hubiera conocido y eso es algo que yo no negare, te amo Gaara-kun ya ahora puedo ver ese lado tuyo que quería ver y comprendo el dolor que sientes, mi madre también murió ella murió al darme la vida y yo sé lo que tu debes sentir ahora que el mundo es cruel y frío sin ellas, pero hay que ver siempre el lado positivo que al menos, el destino aunque cruel e imparcial se las ingenio para poder unirnos en la tierra siendo separados por dos fronteras y mundos opuesto que jamás aceptarían lo nuestro, y ahora, puedo confesarte mis sentimientos se que no es nada pero espero que esto te ayude.-Dijo esta besando tiernamente la cabeza del pelirrojo mientras este se levantaba para abrazar a Hinata se sentía feliz y seguro a su lado.

Continuara.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga Shald120 **

**HitachiinObsession DannyGrangerMalfoy zoe0nxj black44**


	16. inconveniente

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto advertencia lemon.**

**Inconveniente**

Gaara ya estaba en casa de Naruto feliz de haberle demostrado su amor a Hinata, era tan feliz que podía cantar y bailar que aunque eran cosas que nunca un demonio debía hacer no le importaba ya nada de eso. Inclusive ese asunto de ser demonio ya no tomaba con seriedad la decisión que hacía años se había hecho de querer ser un demonio para que serlo ahora tenía una razón para decidir ser ángel y estar al lado de la mujer que el amaba ya poco le importaba ya si quera ser una ángel o un demonio lo que contaba es que pronto encontraría la verdadera felicidad.

.

.

.

.

Hinata ahora pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza, como por ejemplo. ¿Qué pensaría su padre o su primo si supieran que ella copulo con un demonio? Se calmo un poco al recordar las palabras que Gaara le dijo antes de irse.

_-Gaara, ¿crees nos pasara algo si se enteraran de que estuvimos juntos?-Pregunto Hinata preocupada, Gaara lo entendía._

_-No te preocupes amor, si no lo sab__e nadie nada pasara, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que este pequeño detalle de origen y especie sea mínimo, te lo prometo.-Dijo este dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a la joven._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hinta suspiro de felicidad ante ese hermoso recuerdo y tenía claro que si quería una relación con Gaara debía confiar en él. Y aunque fuese un demonio le demostró que había algo le hacía creer plenamente en él y eso no lo descartaría tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Gaara caminaba por las calles solo pensando en el hermoso futuro que quizás tendría al lado de Hinata, hasta que de la nada apareció su padre disfrazado de humano.

-Hola, hijo ¿Cómo va tu misión?-Pregunto el padre de Gaara mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa burlona.

-Va bien.-Respondió cortante Gaara.

-Hijo, se que hay algo que me ocultas dímelo.-Demando el demonio ansioso de saber que pasaba con su hijo.

-No es algo que te importe, además quiero decirte que reconsidere eso de ser un demonio me gustaría más ser un ángel.-Respondió molesto.

-¿Quieres ser un ángel afeminado? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto burlón el hombre.

-Que te importa idiota, yo puedo ser lo que quiera y ya tengo unos meses para pensarlo ¿entiendes?-Pregunto el haciendo énfasis en la pregunta.

-Bah, da igual. Pero que quede claro que si no cumples a tiempo tu misión quedaras desterrado y ya no podrás volver al inframundo.-Dijo el hombre de ultimo marchándose.

Al joven poco le importo, igual tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como salvar a las compañeras de Hinata de Sasuke y sabía exactamente como.

Continuara.

**Perdonen que sea corto, hare más largo el próximo. Beso y abrazos a todos y gracias por leer el fic.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga Shald120 **

**HitachiinObsession DannyGrangerMalfoy zoe0nxj black44**


	17. súcubo derrotado

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto advertencia lemon.**

**Súcubo derrotado **

Gaara sabía que la fiesta de chicas que Karin organizo para Sasuke era una bomba de teimpo. Tenía una vaga idea de cómo alejar a las chicas de la fiesta. Según contaron Karin no había invitado a nadie a su casa. Eso era una ventaja. Necesitaba a alguien que les mintiera y las llevara a salvo a otro sitio tendría que pedirle ese favor a Hinata o a Sakura. Eñ se encargaría de engañar a Sasuke. Él podía crear una ilusión para evitar que él se diera cuenta de que no habría nada ni nadie en su fiesta. Con ello lograría su primer buena acción eso lo haría por Hinata y por su madre.

.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba preocupada por Gaara después de que ambos se entregaran al amor el uno al otro. El se mostraba más serió y preocupado que antes. Cómo si algo malo fuese a ocurrir y no lo culpaba era de vida o muerte que nadie en el cielo supiese que ella se le había entregado a un demonio, peor aún a un mestizo, Gaara se lo había contado todo y ella no quería que los matasen a los dos por amarse. El único consuelo que tenía era que él se decidiera volverse ángel como se lo había prometido así los dos serían felices juntos.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, Sakura aguardaba en una esquina cerca del barrio donde vivía. Karin, Gaara le había dicho que evitar que ellos fueran a esa casa. Ya por desgracia una chica si sabía cual era la casa no podría decir que la fiesta era en otro sitio tenía que pensar algo rápido ya las tenía cerca.

-Hola Sakura, ¿no iras a la fiesta?-Pregunto una de las chicas.

-No, ¿Qué acaso no saben?-Dijo ella con picardía.-Karin cancelo la fiesta.-Mintió.

Haciendo que todas las chicas se decepcionaran.

-¿Porque haría eso Karin?-Pregunto otra.

-Ella me dijo que quería a Sasuke solo para ella y que no quería que nadie se lo quitase.-Contesto Sakura fingiendo sinceridad en cada palabra.

-Esa Karin nos mintió vámonos.-Dijo una, retrocediendo.

Las demás hicieron lo mismo largándose del lugar dejando sola a Sakura todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan. La chica de ojos jade saco su celular y llamo a Gaara quien se encontraba escondido cerca de la casa de Sasuke. El contesto la llamada.

-Gaara las chicas están a salvo ya puedes engañar a Sasuke.-

El pelirrojo asintió y con ello hizo una ilusión bastante realista de la multitud de chicas, la ventaja de esas ilusiones era que eran solidas, y muy reales eso bastaría para engañarlo. Sasuke dejo entrar a las "Chicas" quienes reían y disfrutaban la fiesta. Sasuke preparaba un portal que les succionaría las almas y con ello se haría más fuerte. Cuando hubo terminado el dichoso portal lo activo y para sorpresa de él nada paso, ¿cómo sería eso posible? La única razón por la que el portal no las afectaba era que las chicas en si no tuvieran alma y eso solo sería posible si las chicas fueran falsas se acerco a ellas para comprobarlo pero cuando lo hizo desaparecieron. Que desgracia su plan de un años frustrado tendría que ir a otra ciudad a intentarlo nuevamente pero una casa estaba clara si supiera quien había sido el que arruino su plan pagaría con su vida.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga Shald120 **

**HitachiinObsession DannyGrangerMalfoy zoe0nxj black44**


	18. ¿Todo bien?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto advertencia lemon.**

**¿Todo bien?**

El amanecer llego a Konoha Gaara, estaba más que satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Había salvado a muchas chicas y pronto sería su cumpleaños y eso significaba que en pocas horas sería un ángel. Naruto aun no aceptaba el hecho de que su nuevo amigo pronto se iría.

Sakura aunque no lo admitía ella también lo extrañaría a él y a Hinata. A ella le haría mucha falta la compañía de la joven ángel, aunque gracias a la ayuda de la chica de ojos blancos ya tenía amigos. Hinata era su mejor amiga, para ella era un pena perderla, pero estaba feliz de saber que ya estaban a un paso de cumplir su sueño y misión. Ya que ahora era una chica diferente. Ahora era una joven educada, atenta y respetuosa. Nada que ver con la Sakura de antes.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar Hinata y Gaara estaban en la habitación de Naruto. Ya que el rubio se iría con la familia de Sakura de viaje a un campamento, eso era para que ellos disfrutaran su último día en la tierra. Pero habían dudas en la mente de Hinata ¿Los demás ángeles aceptarían a Gaara? ¿Tendrían más problemas? Sentía cierta tensión en el ambiente como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar. Gaara entendía eso, era evidente que necesitaba algo de apoyo para hacerla entender que pronto sería su cumpleaños y que ya no habría más problemas para ellos.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke por su parte. Se sentía furioso e histérico. Rompió todas las cosas de la casa donde vivía; estaba fuera de si. Gaara estropeo su plan de cuatro años quedo por el suelo tendría que volver a hacerlo todo otra vez y todo por confiar en ¡un maldito hibrido! Acabaría con él antes de reanudar su plan. Quizás incluso le darían más puntos si asesinaba a esa ángel o mejor aún. Mataría a esa ángel frente a él. Eso haría sufrir a Gaara como nadie por a ver frustrado sus sueños.

.

.

.

.

El pelirrojo beso tiernamente la mejilla de su amada ángel. Mientras ella suspiraba al sentir la dulce textura de sus labios sobre su fina piel. Gaara le hacía sentir con tan solo ese roce una sensación divina. Como si hubiese regresado ya al paraíso; esas sensaciones maravillosas le hicieron olvidar sus dudas y frustraciones era un momento mágico y feliz. Para ambos, las caricias de su novio la hicieron volar de alegría y el lo sabía. La luz de la luna ilumino a los dos amantes con su suave resplandor, simbolizando la unión de los jóvenes.

.

.

.

.

A lo lejos un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, que luego se tornaron rojos observaban recelosos la casa de Naruto sabiendo que la felicidad de esos dos no sería eterna. Sonrió con maldad al pensar en las torturas que tenía planeadas para Hinata.

Continuara.

**Perdonen la tardanza **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga Shald120 **

**HitachiinObsession DannyGrangerMalfoy zoe0nxj black44**


	19. Pelea y Transformacion parte 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto **

**Pelea y transformación parte 1**

Sakura, Gaara, Hinata y Naruto asistieron a clases con normalidad. Aparentemente las cosas seguirían normales, sin ninguna alteración de ningún tipo más bien todo lo contrario. Un día cualquiera. La única excepción era la ausencia obvia de Sasuke Uchiha que no siquiera dejo una nota para explicar su ausencia. Gaara podía entenderlo Sasuke seguramente ya no quería volver a ser visto después de haber arruinado su plan, obviamente luego de lo que Sakura le dijo a esas chicas ella ya no regresarían a sus pies y su intento de tener almas humanas fue inútil.

La tarde transcurrió bien Naruto y Sakura se marcharon al parque de diversiones. Hinata y Gaara fueron al centro comercial. Desde las sombras Sasuke seguía a la feliz pareja. Esperando y deseando que Gaara descuidase para capturar a Hinata y poner en marcha y poner en marcha su plan de venganza. Los odiaba como a nada en el mundo; por su culpa el increíble plan de dos años que había ideado se destruyo por completo y quizás una oportunidad como esa no se volvería a repetir. Ahora le haría pagar a ese mestizo por haberlo traicionado. Aprovecharía ese día en el que pasaría por su transformación, en esas horas Gaara estaría vulnerable. Pudo ver que ellos entraban al cine se dijo en cual película habían elegido entro con ellos, esperando cualquier mínimo descuido de Gaara.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos la feliz pareja veía la película tranquilamente. Sin enterarse del peligro que los asechaba. Los dos querían disfrutar su último día en el mundo de los mortales. Lo que inquietaba a Hinata sería el hecho de no saber si a Gaara lo aceptarían en el cielo. Pero en esos momentos no le importaba eso. Estaba segura de que quizás Neji los observaba y seguro él los ayudaría en ese aspecto. La joven ángel quería salir un rato a tomar aire y reflexionar algunas cosas.

-Gaara-kun saldré un momento no tardare.-Aviso la joven.

El pelirrojo asintió, sin sospechar el peligro que representaba esa decisión. La joven camino por el pasillo ignorante a la amenaza de Sasuke quien la siguió de cerca sin perderla de vista. Y cuando menos se lo espero el joven demonio la adormeció con sus poderes.

.

.

.

.

Unos momentos después la chica despierta. Viéndose atada a una silla con una soga especial aprueba de ángeles.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer linda. Lo mejor sería que te rindas.-Dijo de manera burlona una voz que le pareció familiar desde las sombras.

-¿Sasuke?-Pregunto la chica.

-Si soy yo Hina, lo mejor será que cooperes conmigo. Y todo pasara rápido.-Explico el pelinegro de manera amenazante.

-Por favor déjame ir.- suplico la chica ángel.

Sasuke rio de manera sarcástica y divertida ante el pedido de la Hyuga. La joven se asusta aun más al escucharlo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tu novio arruino mi trabajo y mi única oportunidad de un asenso y ahora pagara contigo.-Explico con una sonrisa maléfica.

Hinata se espanto aun más al saber eso.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-Pregunto aterrada.

-Por ahora nada, tu sufrimiento comenzara cuando llegue Gaara.-Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de dejarla sola.

.

.

.

.

En el centro comercial Gaara estaba muy preocupado por Hinata. Ya que no volvería la busco por todas partes y no la encontraba. Repentinamente el celular de Gaara sonó lo contesto rápidamente esperando que fuera ella.

-Hola Gaara.- Se paralizo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke en lugar de la de Hinata.

-¡¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto molesto el Sabaku no.

-Vaya en verdad la quieres ¿no? Eso a mi no me interesa, lo que me importa es que es que vengas a mi casa allí es donde esta ella.-Informo Sasuke de manera arrogante y satisfactoriamente.

-¿Esta bien?- Pregunto asustado por el bienestar de Hinata.

-Por ahora pero si no vienes en estos momentos podría comenzar a torturarla.- Le advirtió el joven Uchiha.

-Te arrepentirás de de lo que has hecho basura.-Amenazo Gaara furioso.

-Eso ya lo veremos mestizo.- Fue todo lo que le dijo Sasuke a Gaara antes de colgar el teléfono dejando a Gaara con la ira contenida.

.

.

.

.

Pronto el pelirrojo llego a la casa donde vivía el Uchiha, toco la puerta .Que inmediatamente se abrió, el joven entro y encontró una nota.

"Tu ángel se encuentra en el sótano"

El joven mestizo hizo lo indicado se dirigió al sótano de la casa, siendo muy fácil este de encontrar al bajar el ultimo escalón. Volvió a encontrarse con el amor de su vida atada de pies y manos con la boca amordazada. Estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella, la joven ángel negó con la cabeza de manera histérica, señal que no era positiva para él.

Sasuke emergió de la misma oscuridad con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

-Llego la hora de que pagues por lo que me hiciste mestizo.-

-Ya lo veremos.-

continuara.

**Perdonen la tardanza **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**uzumaki zoe, poison girl 29, Layill Umiko-Hyuuga TheRusso Niki Hyuga Shald120 **

**HitachiinObsession DannyGrangerMalfoy zoe0nxj black44**


End file.
